Reason to play Kuroko no Basuke
by SnowyBirdy
Summary: Ogiwara x Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

He brush his orange with bright highlight upper and lower dark orange with his left hand. He shift his head upwards, looking towards the building of Seirin Private High. He heard a rumor going around his old school that Seirin basketball team almost defeated Rakuzan High, which he heard were unstoppable. But not only that, he heard a guy with no presence playing, his first thought was Kuroko. He may seen him but others doesn't. Since they met while he was in 5th grade by the street court.

He signed. 'I've finally enrolled to this school after 4 month of thinking if I should or not' He thought, he saw a bunch of freshmen and other students that goes to this school scattered everywhere, looking for a club to join. His first thought was basketball because Kuroko plays basketball. Though he thought of a negative thought 'What if Kuroko hates me because I left? What if he's not here? What if he hates me? What if he hates me to the bottom of his heart?' Hate was the only thing he thought about.

He walk around for a while until he found the place where he should be, a table with basketball board. He sat down and watch the two guys sitting there watching him. After a while of staring, they blink and ask him to wait for their coach to come with basketball sheets for him to write. He nodded. Five minutes after, a girl holding pieces of paper sat down where the guy sat before and talk to the guy beside her.

"Any new members joining?"

"He's right in front of you" She tilted her head to the side and look towards the Ogiwara. She nodded her head and gave her a piece of paper to full out. He gladly took it and write where the lines were blank. He wrote a reason

I came back to play because I want to play with a special someone again and I want to lead this team to victory. Not just victory where they are pissed or whatever but a victory with joy and happiness. I don't want to see this team making ugly faces when they win including the special someone.

Once he was done, he hand the paper back to the girl and got up from the chair then start walking towards the building. He was out of site when they start talking.

"This name seems familiar but I'm not sure" She told Izuki and Hyūga, they nodded in agreement. They thought about it for awhile until two boys sat in front of them except for Riko, she was still thinking. She gave out the sheets without taking a good look at them because she was distracted.

Ogiwara found the gym easily unlike his classes, they were hard to find but he sure he just didn't wanted to find his classes because he was too lazy to join the class. He didn't see Kuroko any of his classes and that made him think about how the rumor was a lie. Little did he know, Kuroko was sat at the back of the class. He was lost in thought whenever he went inside the class, that what made him un-focus around his area but manage to not bump to anyone.

He saw at least 17 people inside the gym including the girl he saw earlier in the morning. He heard the door being shut close and immediately look to that direction. His eyes widen when he saw his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuya with his sport wristband he gave him but not directly. Kuroko haven't saw Ogiwara, he just walk by and talk to Kagami.

"When I call your name, come forward." Shouted the girl holding a clipboard on her right hand and a pen on her left, tapping against it. "Shiro Isamu, Shiro Souta and Ogiwara Shigehiro. The only new players" When she said Ogiwara's name, they heard something being dropped and look towards it except for Ogiwara. It was Kuroko who dropped his water bottle.

"The Shiro twins? What are you two doing here? I thought you two were going to Tōō Academy!" Ogiwara shouted at the twins, walking towards them and smack them behind their heads. They yelp in pain and shouted back 'what was that for?'. Ogiwara's obvious answer "You two said you were going to Tōō!" They both chuckled and told him to be glad we didn't go there.

"Ogiwara-kun?" He heard being called, he turn his body around and saw his chidhood friend standing up front, staring at him with his usual stared but after a while, Ogiwara saw him crack a small smile. "Its been a long time" he shrug his shoulders and look at him. 'He's even more cuter' He thought and he was on the verge of hugging the hell out of him but he knew not to because it'd be awkward.

He had calm down and shook Kuroko's hand, telling him he's glad they meet again. After that, all the second and third year players introduce themselves to the three new members. Since they were the only three new members, Kōki Furihata and Kōichi Kawahara joined their side and Hiroshi Fukuda is their sub dude.

"Kuroko I told you to call me Shige" Ogiwara told him, looking directly at him with a happy face. He then stand beside him and put his arm around Kuroko's neck. Riko blowed her whistle and the practice match against the new members who are teaming up with the two second year players went up and line, looking directly at there opponents.

"After playing, I'll see your stats!" Riko look at the three new members and walk to the bench and the tip off started. They second/third years got the ball.

"Switch positions! Ogiwara on defense and offense, so stay on the same spot! Kōki switch side with Isamu and Kōichi switch sides with me!" They all switch sides except for Ogiwara, the second and third year players got confused including Riko. Ogiwara chuckled, same as always and shook his head, concentrating on his play.

The other team focus on their game and they all thought thaat same thing 'What was that? Maybe we'll ask both the SHIRO twins later'. They all charge but they didn't even flinch or move away, then the ball suddenly got stolen by Isamu while they weren't focusing on the game. He quickly made his way to the other team's board and did a quick lay-up.

'No wonder they switch positions. Kōki and Kōichi would flinch if they saw them charging, that's why they sent the two players at the back and the three up front.' Riko thought, staring at them with an impressive look. 'They'll be useful on the new InterHigh tournament'

"Nice lay-up Isamu!" Shouted Ogiwara and went to Isamu's side and patted his back. Imasu grin and patted Ogiwara's back too and said thanks. They went back to their positions. They attack quick but not quick enough, Souta steal the ball from Izuki. He went and pass the other 3 but they last one didn't let him pass. Souta was always like this, he always passes four players but the other one, not. But he had something up his sleeve.

He did a spin crossover until he saw the guy tried to grab the ball from him. He bounce the ball between Kagami's legs and did a spin to go around him then grab the ball and did a jump away 3 pointers. (Yeah lame "Jump away three pointers")

Ogiwara laughed, immediately everyone had their eyes on him except for the Shiro twins. Isamu and Souta knew the reason why he's laughing, its because he's having fun watching them play. It always had amusement look on Ogiwara's face when the twins did their moves against people.

The score is 5 to 0, the other team havene't scored yet since the Shiro twins were good at stealing and their hard defense. (I'm not good with basketball plays but bear with me, okay?) Once again, Souta steal the ball from a different opponent named Mitobe. Since Kiyoshi Teppei was his last year of play last year, Mitobe took the center.

Souta dribble but this time, he passed the ball to Ogiwara who did a dunk but it wasn't powerful. But it was useful. 'Why haven't we scored?' the other all thought excluding Kuroko. The attack was quicker.

"Switch sides Kōki!" Shouted Imasu switching postions. Before Kagami could pass the ball to Kuroko, Kōki stole the ball from Kagami and pass the ball to Ogiwara who pass the ball to Souta who pass the ball to Imasu, who was suddenly in front of their hoop and did a lay-up. It was now 9 to 0, they haven't scored.

'The Shiro twins are good, they read their moves' Thought Riko, staring at the twins. Riko thought wrong, The Shiro twins did not read their moves, they just wanted to switch position because they thought it would be cool to switch positions.

Forward to the future lol.

Ogiwara scored the last 3 points from the three pointers. 47 to 28, it was nineteen points difference. They all had fun including the other team but the whole players were sweating except for Riko -Of course- and the three new players. It wasn't exactly a real match but the new mebers wanted to celebrate on their win.

"Ogiwara, I saw this place when me and Souta were walking by, I heard the two girls talking about it how they cookmyour favorite food over there. Noritama, Is it?" Ogiwara suddenly pulled the twins to the changing room without any warning but they only laughed and change quickly. 'We'll shower at home anyway' They all thought and walk out of the changing room, the whole team blocking their way. Hyūga came forward and said.

"The three were amazing, how did you know where we move?" The three of them look at him confused and a questioning look. Then the twins suddenly had an idea and ask the dumbest thing they could think of.

"What do they call the pigs who plays basketball?" They all sweatdrop except for Izuki, Kuroko and Ogiwara.

"I don't know"

"The ball huggers! Get it?" They stared at the twins, blinking. Ogiwara chuckled and said.

"I thought it was hoggers?"

"Wait, I thought it w.." The twins cut off Izuki.

"So what! Your argument is not acceptable" They waved it off and did a girl walk towards the exit, calling Ogiwara's name to get over here before they changed there minds about getting him, his favorite food.

They saw Ogiwara exit the gym and suddenly heard Izuki burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. Once the laughter died down, he got up from the floor and wipe his tears away. When he notice they were staring at him, he said.

"What? Cant a guy laugh hard once? Those twins are very interesting. Ball huggers? That was amazing and when they cut me off with their 'Your argument is not acceptable', they were actually funny." He went to the changing room and changed. Well he showered first, laughing away, remembering the twins failed attempt joke.

After the three of them ate, they went to the street court and watch people play against eachother, trying to win the 9000 yen, they decied to play too. It was a three on three match, once they finished signing up, they were playing against the best team called The Monsters.

If you win against the best team, you will win 9000 yen but if you dont then you have to pay 9000 yen. There are no rules, just play with style. When the times up and the ball is still in the air, it still counts. Afterall this is a streetball.

30 minutes later, they were up next. Since Shiro twins were streetballers since they were 5 and learned it from their dad, they knew they'd beat them. Tip off started, Ogiwara jumping and got the ball. He did a quick pass to Souta who knew how to do street moves.

The timer was ticking, just 5 more seconds left before it ends. Ogiwara run to the three pointer line and shouted Imasu to past the ball to him and he did. When he did a quick three pointers, the timer went out and look at the ball as it went towards the hoop.

Swoosh it went. The twins run to Ogiwara and hug him, telling him it was a perfect shot. They all did a victory dance and went to the counter, asking for their reward. He hand 9000 yen to Ogiwara.

"What will we do with this?" Ogiwara asked and look at Souta and Imasu. They shrug then click, the light bulb appeared on top of there heads. "Let me guess, you want to give this to the Seirin Basketball team?" They nodded and Ogiwara grin, accepting the his own sentence. They always do this when they win something, back at their old school. The three of them would join a streetball challenge and win somethingthen they would give it to isamu and Souta's teammates.

"Then we'll wait until the risen sun tomorrow morning and go right away to them"

My friend gave me this whole idea! I know how to end this :D

Dedication goes out to her! ✿ ‿ ✿


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ogiwara woke up early because he can't wait to see Kuroko his childhood friend and basketball buddy since 5th grade. He took a shower, dress up and brush his teeth. He ate his left over riceball he cook late at night because he was hungry. He grab his things and of course, he grab the nine thousand yen from the counter then made his way out of the apartment. He jog to school, his friends -the Shiro twins- caught up and jog beside Ogiwara. They teased Ogiwara but since he's an airhead, he doesn't know when he's teased. They made it to school and went to their seniors. "Hyuga-senpai. Riko-senpei. Izuki-senpai" The three second years bowed to their third years and hand them the money (A:N/ Sorry) The three seniors stared at the three second years with a confused look. Who wouldn't? Someone suddenly handing you an envelope for no reason. "Take it" Ogiwara told them "We don't need this" Hyuuga hesitated but managed to take the enveloped and gave it to Riko. Ogiwara and the Shiro twins already left before they could say something. They all went to class when the bell rang. They all took there seats and watch as the people came inside including Kuroko. Well Ogiwara could see him except for the Shiro twins. At the end of the day, all of the students frombasketball club went to the gym to practice. "um Shige, there's something on your cheek" Kuroko said walking beside Ogiwara, who was now giving a confused look at Kuroko. "You haven't changed Ogiwara-kun" Kuroko wiped the rice piece on Ogiwara's cheek which caused him to step back, looking away embarrassed while scratching his hair and grinning. "Haha" 'damn twins didn't tell me' he thought as he stared down at Kuroko. "Yeah, lets go now before we're late" He then grab Kuroko's hand and run to the gym while thinking how to punish those two brats, Isamu and Souta. Finally they made it but they were late and had their training doubled. Ogiwara went the wrong direction when they run because he was too busy trying to control himself from attacking Kuroko. "I'm mad right now Ogiwara-kun" Ogiwara chuckled at Kuroko's comment, thinking 'you don't look mad', of course, he was being sarcastic. "I'm sorry! I was distracted contr- I mean thinking how to kill Isamu and Souta" He cut himself off before saying something ridicilous that would make people suspicious at Ogiwara. Cutting himself off didn't help because they all look at him excluding Isamu and Souta. They already knew anyways and is helping him get Kuroko for him but they don't know how to since he always disappear from them. "Okay! Lets play ball!" He shouted being a cheery guy, pickin up the ball and bounce it. The stare never left Ogiwara until after. Forward to the future. "Hey Kuroko! Lets catch up okay?" Ogiwara asked Kuroko, walking beside him and put his hand around Kuroko's neck. "Lets go get your favorite shake" Kuroko stopped making Ogiwara stop as well. "You remember my favorite shake?" He asked Ogiwara who immediately nodded and dragging him to Majiburgers since its close to where they are. Once they got there, they bought 2 vanilla shakes and 3 burgers for Ogiwara and Kuroko. "Alright, I foun-" Kuroko was cut off when he was being drag by Ogiwara. They sat by the window and start drinking and eating. When they both finished, they went to the court nearby and practice shouting including Kuroko who did a phantom shot which Ogiwara was impressed how Kuroko basketball styled changed alot. They both play one-on-one but got interrupt by an idiot, Kagam Taiga, who stole the ball from them while they were playing. Ogiwara didn't mind and went up to Kagami and.. "Lets play! I'll call up m-" "No need, I'll be playing as well" Ogiwara look up and saw the guy with dark blue hair, dark skin he played with back in Teikou. He remember how they played his team, how the warmth in their eyes left besides Kuroko. He just stood their frozen in place, staring at the guy. "why are you staring at me?" Aomine ask Ogiwara annoyed. "what are you d-" Kagami trying to change the subject but was cut off by Ogiwara. "I-um-I have this to do list.. um I'll have to finish it today" He turn around and jog away, his heart beating as he remembers in Junior high, that they were badly beating and how were played. How cold the team were. # "What's up with him?" Aomine asked his two rivals, Kuroko and Kagami. 'He's frighten be you' Kuroko wanted to answer but instead he thought to himself. Kagami shrug and shouted to play ball now since he's awesome and wants to beat Aomine in one-on-one. "You two should play together and bring that ball back after Kagami-kun, thats Shige's ball" With that, Kuroko walk away from the court and followed Ogiwara. He knew Ogiwara was lying since he saw his frighten face when he looked at Aomine. They two tall guys watch Kuroko walk away but shrug it off and start playing together and tried there best to beat eachother. Actually they were betting 500 yen who's the best in basketball. Of course, Aomine won and Kagami had to give his last 500 yen to Aomine, who was glaring at Aomine because he wanted to buy atleast 10 bugers or more at Maji Burgers. He just chuckled at Kagami's face and told him he'll buy him from since Kagami's tummy was growling. "Shut up idiot, I'm not hungry!" Said Kagami to Aomine, embarrassed and hoping his tummy to not growl again but his stomach betray him, it growled again. "Alright lets go them before I die" He grab Aomine's arm and drag him all the way to Maji's, walking in a fast pace. "tch I was joking idio-" "Aomine-chi Kagami-chi!" They both heard Kise's voice and both of them made a run for it since they don't want Kise's bubly voice. "So mean~ssu." Kise crocodile cried as he sees Kagami and Aomine running in full speed. When they lost sight of Kise, Kagami continue to drag Aomine to Maji's even though he heard him say he was joking. Being Kagami, he wants lots of burgers that will cause Aomine alot. $$$$ Thank you for reading! Hope you chapter! Vote/Comment! Just whatever. I'm on the Kuroko no basuke WattyAwards! If you enjoy this then go vote my fanfiction :3 It's alright if you don't! Bye readers xD 


End file.
